A Chair at the Table
by Risarossi
Summary: As Arthur takes his rightful place as king changes need to be made and secrets bought to light. Contains light slash. Arthur/Merlin


A Chair at the Table

Merlin crept into the room avoiding the squeaky floorboard while precariously balancing the breakfast platter in one hand and a flask of water in the other. Glancing sidewards he took in the sight of King Arthur. He still could not believe that he was addressing him as such. It had been a week since the coronation and barely a month since King Uther had died. He savoured the moment making a mental image in his mind of Arthur like this, his features relaxed. No evidence of the burden of responsibility that was now upon him. His blond hair had fallen into his eye, Merlin gripped the flask harder trying to quell the need to gently brush it away. Gently placing the breakfast and flask on the table Merlin span triumphantly inwardly congratulating himself for not tripping up and depositing said breakfast on the floor. Unfortunately in his exuberance he walked into one of the chairs and feeling the sensation of falling grabbed onto the nearest thing which just so happened to be the decorative fringes of the four poster bed in front of him. Landing in a tangled heap on the floor he tried remove himself from the bindings and as he stood he came face to face with the cool blue eyes of the king. Sleep and annoyance played across his face before he finally rolled his eyes and clearing his throat he calmly said 'well at least my breakfast remains in tact today, that is certainly an improvement.'

Flushing slightly Merlin stammered an apology and began preparing the breakfast whilst Arthur stomped over to the chamber pot to relieve himself.

Once seated at the table Merlin took another glance at Arthur seeing the familiar weight descend on his shoulder that he had been carrying around since his coronation. 'What are your plans for today sire?' Merlin asked after Arthur had finished his drink. I have to meet with my Knights, now that I am king I have to appoint somebody to take charge of their training and such as I will no longer be able to do it. Merlin's heart clenched at this, he knew this was something that Arthur loved more than anything now his duty to the crown had taken that away from him. 'You have trained your knights so well Arthur I am sure any one of them would be honoured to continue your good work.' Arthur gave Merlin a smile that did not quite meet his eyes. 'Thank you Merlin, I am hoping Leon will take over for me. Although there are others with more skill he is my longest and most loyal knight, he is well respected amongst them and has always ran the training when I have been otherwise engaged anyway.' Arthur paused before he realised that he was seeking Merlin's approval on the matter. More and more he had been sharing information with Merlin to see what he thought on the matter, even before mentioning it to his council members. 'Sounds like you have it all worked out Sire, and I am sure Leon will not object to you taking over the running of it every now and again to ensure he is not being to soft on them.' This time Arthur's eyes crinkled with mirth and Merlin felt a lightness settle over him at being able to put a true smile on his friends face.

For an outsider Arthur would currently be fully in control of the current meeting, he would be seen as both commanding and authoritative. It was only from the tight stiff set of Arthur's shoulders that Merlin really saw just how nervous Arthur was. This was the first council meeting and the first major change Arthur had put in place, he had decided that the council members would sit at a table, that the discussions and decisions made around the table would be together with his trusted advisors and knights and not alone. As the council members filtered in Arthurs stace became more rigid. The council members were eyeing each other quizzically, indeed the members were not all here and some were new.

'Ladies and gentlemen Arthur began, I would like to introduce you to the new council, as you can see there have been a number of changed, firstly I have not reinstated some of my fathers closest advisors as I believe if I am to succeed as King it needs to be on my terms and not in the shadow of my father.' Arthur paused here to look at them all to gage their response. Some looked perplexed, others smiled with encouragement.' You will also see for the first time we have a female council member,' Murmuring began to start as Merlin for the first time noticed Guinevere in the main hall, he had missed her at first as she was hidden by the great bulk of Gwaine and Percival. Lancelot was standing next to her squeezing her hand for encouragement.'It is my belief that we need a spokesperson for the women of Camelot that have had no voice. Gwen has lived her life here, she knows the people and she is immensely loyal, I can think of no better person to take this on. Gwen's cheeks coloured and she let out a small squeak, catching Merlin's eyes he saw how determination to do the job well. Merlin was incredibly pleased for his friend. Sir Bodwick let out a huff murmuring something about letting in women making Camelot looking weak, Arthur levelled him with a stare. 'Sir Bodwick, my father ruled these lands through fear and hatred. Many of our fights have been as a result of this hatred. Casting people out of our lands and killing them just because they were different, or because they had magic or did not come from noble blood. If you are going to have a problem with changes I am going to make then please you are free to leave these meetings.' Glancing at Guinevere and the irritation on the knights either side of her he glanced down at his feet 'No my Lord, no problem at all.' 'Then please' Arthur gestures, 'sit down.'

Once everybody was seated and Arthur had explained the significance of the round table he began to engage Leon in discussion about how the training was going. Leon was just discussing how the new selection process was going now the knights did not need to be of noble blood when Gwaine piped up from across the table 'Hey Arthur! I mean My lord.' Gwaine looks a little sheepish at that. 'There is on seat not taken, who are we missing.' 'No need for formalities in here Gwaine, Arthur's fine' Arthur said with a small smile, then he took a deep breath stealing himself somewhat. With a small puff of air he cleared his throat. He had the attention of everybody at the table. He quickly flicked his eyes towards Gaius maybe to steady himself or for a familial moral support.

'All my life I have believed Magic is evil.' He did not need to see Merlin to know he had tensed behind him as he often did when he bought up magic. 'I was told as soon as I could walk that sorcerers were to be feared, that they only used their magic for personal gain and to cause harm. Over the past few years it has not escaped my notice how many times I have had to confront a sorcerer trying to hurt Camelot. It would have been so easy to think as many of you do that this justifies the rules we have in place here. But then I started thinking about why so many attacks happen in Camelot and not at our neighbouring kingdoms. The answer is clear, we are attacked because magic is illegal. We burn people that wield it, we destroy families. No wonder they then attack us and seek vengeance.'

Throughout Arthurs speech he had got to his feet, he was animated and defiant in his convictions, he wanted the others to understand. Behind him Merlin's heart rate had sped up, he thought he must be dreaming. He caught Gaius' eye and in it he saw caution. Gaius did not want him suddenly revealing his magic to the whole council and to Arthur until he was absolutely sure he would be safe.

'I do not think I would have come to this conclusion on my own though, not without council.' Arthur continued. ' I have never valued anybodies council more than I have this peron. I dread to think back to what I was like before he entered my life.' At this point the knights, Gwen's and Gaius' heads whipped up to behind Arthur to where Merlin was leaning against a pillar. Merlin had forgotten how to breath for a minute and Arthur remained with his back to him as he continued talking. 'I was so selfish, so uncaring and arrogant before Merlin arrived in my life, the first person to see past the crown and past the bravado, the first person to see what I could become.' Merlin could feel his legs wobble as Arthur turned to face him and he saw both pride and love shining in them. 'It is time Merlin' Arthur whispered hoarsely, although quiet those words travelled to everyone in the room. 'Time for what?' stammered Merlin. Time for you to show us all of you, including the parts you have kept hidden.' Arthur says gruffly. Merlin could now feel his heartbeat pounding in his ears as he pressed back further into the pillar feeling confused and scared. 'I do not know what you are talking about Sire?' For a moment Arthur looked sad before walking over and taking one of Merlin's trembling hands and guiding him over to the table. Merlin glanced quickly around to see the confusion on the faces of those in front of him. He looked down at his hand grasped in Arthurs, he could feel the callouses from where he held his sword and the skin had hardened, he could feel how clammy it was another indication of his nerves. Suddenly he felt a pressure as Arthur squeezed his hand and this bought Merlin's eyes back up to meet Arthur' was smiling at him and now he looked he could see he was positioned behind the empty chair to the left of Arthurs.

'I have known you for five years Merlin, do you think me so dense to not notice how many lucky escapes we have had? How many times I have hit my head only to be roused to find I have killed some magical beast? You are also careless when using your magic to aid you with your chores!' 'I am so sorry Arthur' Merlin blurted out, and the unshed tears that had formed when Arthur was talking fell onto his pale cheeks and slid down staining his neckerchief. 'I wanted to tell you so many times, but at the start before I got to know you I thought you would run me through if you found out, then later on when we became friends I did not want you to have to choose between me and your father and if you did choose me to carry this deception around with you.' Arthur lifted a napkin from the table and wiped away Merlin's tears. 'I know Merlin, at first I was so angry with you, then once I thought about it I realised how many times you had selflessly saved us and then took none of the credit. How many times you have put yourself in harms way all for Camelot.' 'Not just for Camelot Arthur, never just for Camelot, I would do anything to protect the people I love.' Merlin was looking Arthur straight in the eyes now, gripping the back of the chair feeling drained by the confession. Arthur grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him towards him kissing him hard and demanding on the mouth. Merlin felt Arthurs tongue trace his lips and Merlin was just about to open his mouth when he heard a wolf whistle come from his left. His cheeks coloured as he took a step back only to be pulled back to Arthur's side. Merlin glanced sidewards and saw a tiny smirk on Arthur's face as he again cleared his throat. 'Gwain now you have interrupted I will answer your initial question' looking round he saw a mixture of shock, acceptance and in the knights, Gwen and Gaius' faces complete understanding and happiness. 'I cannot hide my feelings for Merlin any longer, I am a better man and I will be a better king with him by my side. He completes me and together I believe we can make Camelot a better place and unite the lands.' Merlin started at this remembering the prophecy recited to him so many years previously. Arthur feeling Merlin start turned to face him taking both of his hands. 'Merlin, I love you, I have from the moment you entered my life. Will you do me the honour of becoming my consort and court sorcerer, will you be by my side always and help me bring magic back to Camelot?' Merlin's smile was dazzling as he replied with a breathless yes.

Just as they were about to lean in for another kiss Sir Brodwick spoke up 'My lord, I am not opposed with bringing magic back to Camelot or your union but I am concerned with how this union will result in an heir to continue to rule Camelot?' Arthur gave Merlin's hand a reassuring squeeze at the shadow of worry that crossed Merlin's face and looked up to meet Lancelot's and Gwen's eyes. It is my wish with your position to name your first child my successor, I cannot think of a child better suited than yours, it will possess all of your goodness and selflessness and deep devotion to Camelot and their friends.' Lancelot barely able to contain his emotions looked at his wife who was now crying happy tears and gave Arthur a slight nod. Looking back at Sir Brodwick he could see he was satisfied with this answer and he announced that this was enough for today and they would start discussing the changes of the law the following day. As the council members were filing out Gaius came over and placed a kiss on both Arthur and Merlin's heads. 'I know you are not my sons by birth but I have never been prouder to be a part of your lives as I am right now.' With that he turned on his heels and walked away before either could respond.

Turning to each other again Merlin began to sag with relief against Arthur's chest, 'let's go back to our rooms and you can show me how beautiful magic can be.' Our rooms?' Merlin said, 'yes George our new manservant should have left us lunch there' Arthur began to drag Merlin towards his room and a smile spread across his face, This was the start of the next chapter of their lives, two sides of the same coin, soul mates and loved by all.


End file.
